winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Selina
Selina is a young witch from Cloud Tower who appears in Season 6. She is the main villain in Season 6 along with the Trix and Acheron, whom she is working under much to the Trix's dismay. Overview Selina is a new student at Cloud Tower. She is from Earth and has the ability to bring legendary creatures to life, using the Legendarium. She was also previously the apprentice of Eldora. Appearance Selina has waist-length thick dirty blonde greenish hair, fair skin, brown eyes and purple lips. Her favorite color may be navy as she wears a navy top with wavy black ends and a mesh collar with a pink circle. She also wears a navy jacket with high-collars and sleeves that end with spiked grey areas. Her stomach is covered with mesh, and she has navy gloves on her hands. Selina also wears a navy skirt with a chain-belt, which she usually uses to hang the shrunk Legendarium and navy high heel boots with gray tights. In Bloom's flashback in "Attack of the Sphinx", she used to have shoulder-length hair and her clothing is shown to be less dark as she is shown wearing a dark teal cardigan with a grey top, short sea green ruffled skirt, dark teal belt, silver bracelets, grey tights and dark teal boots. Personality Selina is intelligent and full of confidence. She is not afraid of standing up, demonstrating her powers and those of the Legendarium to others. She showed great respect and admiration towards the Trix and was willing to help them to take over the Magic Dimension's colleges in exchange for them to teach her the dark arts. She is shown to be very proud and protective towards her Legendarium, willing to defend it at all costs if needed. However, in the flashback in "Attack of the Sphinx", it is shown that she was shy as she was unable to talk to a boy she appeared to have a crush on until Bloom made her. Series Pre-Series Selina was a childhood friend of Bloom and they used to play together in the Forest of Flowers. There Eldora saw Selina and the magical potential she had and became her Fairy Godmother. Eldora taught her simple spells and trained her with good morals. Subsequently, Eldora became the keeper of the Library of Alexandria in Egypt. She knew the power of the Legendarium, but never used it before. When she brought Selina there, she accidentally read the legend of the Hawk Spirit out loud. Because of her panic, she turned it into a pig, and Selina returned it to the book. Because of the dangers of the Legendarium, Eldora traveled around the world, trying to know how to lock it. During her travel, she left the Legendarium in her house. There, Acheron, an evil wizard told Selina that she must work for him, and he will give her extraordinary powers and help her harness her powers in controlling the book. He gave her powers which turned her into the "Witch of Snakes". Eldora returned and kept the book from her. On a night of a full moon, Selina chose Acheron over Eldora, and freed the book from her protective spell. Then, she stole the book and fled from the Forest of Flowers. Season 6 Selina appears in the second episode of Season 6. She attends Cloud Tower and is a young witch from Earth. When asked by Headmistress Griffin to explain her powers, it is shown that she has the ability to bring myths to life using the Legendarium. She summons the Gloomy Wood Trolls to attack Pixie Village. After ending the chaos she summoned, the Trix appear and take over Cloud Tower and turn Griffin into a crow. They see great potential and use in Selina's powers, so they make a deal with Selina. She helps them conquer all of the Magic Dimension's colleges and in return they will teach her all the spells they know. As Cloud Tower hovers over Linphea College, the Trix tell Selina to bring Linphea's legends back to life. Selina summons the legendary Treants who attack the college and its individuals, including the Winx and Specialists. The Winx realize that the source of the Treants' magic is coming from Cloud Tower, so they break in and fight the Trix. Selina decides to protect the Legendarium at all costs and uses the Legendarium to form a bubble of energy around her, the Winx then realize that she has the source. They try to attack her instead of the Trix. However, Selina's shield takes the Winx's (minus Bloom) magical abilities away and teleport all the Winx outside of Cloud Tower where they fall until the Specialists catch them. After the Treants fail to take over Linphea College, Selina summons the Flying Basilisks. However, they are defeated. It is revealed that Selina is in fact working under the orders of a mysterious dark being housed inside the Legendarium, so it is possible that she and him have their own agendas that differ from the TriTrix. Selina then summons the Pandemonium Sprites, which attack the Golden Auditorium, although later Musa and Tecna defeat them. While mummies and the Sphinx attack in Egypt, Selina heads to the Lost Library to find Eldora's Diary and ensure its destruction since it contained information on how to permanently seal the Legendarium. She was surprised at the sudden appearance of Bloom, her childhood friend, as well as her status as a Fairy. Selina uses Bloom's naivete about her true alignment to infiltrate the Winx in order to discretely take them out. In the Shrine Of The Green Dragon, Selina mutters to herself she needs more power to free Acheron before getting called upon to use the Legendarium. She uses it to summon green dragons to invade China. Back at the Great Wall, the dragons come down upon the Winx. They quickly transform to fight them off. Daphne tells Bloom that frontal attacks won't work on the dragons due to their speed, so she has Flora and Aisha set up some traps to slow them down. They managed to ensnare two of the dragons, then Lu Wei flies in riding a magenta dragon trying to fend off the remaining one. He noticed something odd about their collars before getting knocked off. He is saved by the Pixies. The trapped dragons break free and they all attack Lu Wei's dragon. Lu Wei tells the girls the dragons are uncontrollable unless they are fitted with the Pearls of Restraint, and they can be found in the nearby mountain. The Winx had no choice but to go to the mountain cave and find them to stop the dragons. A dragon attacks Musa and Tecna, then Musa finds a pearl and lodged it into the dragon's collar. Stella takes another dragon for a ride before getting a pearl placed on it by Aisha. Daphne finds the last pearl, but gets knocked out of the air by the last dragon and Bloom quickly flies down to grab the pearl before finally placing it on the dragon. The three dragons immediately become tame, and Lu Wei expresses his gratitude. In "The Secret Greenhouse", Selina shows up at Alfea to the surprise of Bloom, who enquires what she was doing in Egypt. Selina replies that she too had been searching for Eldora, who was her Fairy Godmother. She added that while in Egypt, the Trix had tried to kidnap her, hiding that she was in fact working for them. Sky is suspicious of her as he feels something was not right about her. When the Winx and Selina go to the abandoned greenhouse, Selina states that she does not recognise the flower held by Flora. Later, while the Winx were distracted by the beauty of the greenhouse, she curses a batch of flowers which causes Flora to become unconscious. When Bloom and herself ran off to the Potions Lab in Alfea to try to brew a potion to cure Flora, she turns a couple of regular magical plants into monsters to attack Aisha, Stella, Musa and Tecna who were trying to protect Flora. Their Bloomix powers prove to be quite ineffective against the monster plants. Meanwhile, Selina brews an extremely fatal poison in the Potions Lab while Bloom fends off a monster plant which crashed into the Potions Lab. When Bloom flies off to get to Flora, Selina reverts the monster to its original form.The Trix who were observing her cackle with glee, with Stormy stating that they were the best role models ever and Icy commending Selina. In the Alfea infirmary, Griffin frantically explains to Faragonda and Sky that Selina was working for the Trix, confirming his suspicions. They arrive just in time to stop Bloom from poisoning Flora, and later tell her about Selina's true colors. Horrified at what she had almost done by trusting Selina, Bloom leaves Alfea to go back to Gardenia. However Selina contact once more with Acheron warning him about the Winx will reuinirse with Eldora, and while the Trix Bloom look like depressed then she falls in Legendarium invokes the Children of the Night to invade and hunt Gardenia Bloom. On the other hand she remembers as the two were friends and showing a drawing they had done wondering why this against you. With the drawing is able to discover the location of Eldora, knowing that also lives there. Then by order of Trix, she ordered vampires Bloom surround the house and catch, but are defeated by the Winx. And later vampires are eliminated, graias light of Stella because the Winx were hostages of them. Selina promises to Trix (enraged by the defeat) that something good will use to defeat the Winx. When the Winx go to Forest of Flowers and she reveals bitterly that Selina was actually a fairy and was his guardian at the time, but one day when they went to the Library of Alexandria in Egypt both see the potential Legendarium and the fairy keep the book at home so no one prior to use and since then traveled the world to close the book. Later revealed that an evil wizard Acheron, Selina tempts with the condition of being free and powerful if when she got her new powers with book. Winx say the Trix that do not know they are used by confines of the girl and must stop it before it's too late. Other things coming soon... Gallery selina.jpg|Selina's first apperance selina attacking bloom.jpg|Selina attacking Bloom Magical Ability As a fairy, the basis of her powers were never revealed. However, as a witch Acheron clearly states and dubs her the Witch of Snakes. She is shown to be the only one (except Eldora) who can bring legendary creatures to life, proof that the Trix uses her rather than stealing the Legendarium from her. She is shown to be powerful enough to trap and hurt Bloom for a short period of time, and even then Bloom had to use a lot of power to simply throw her across a room without inflicting any other visible injuries More coming soon... Younger Years Youngbloom.jpg Trivia *''Selina'' is another form of Selene (Σελήνη), the Greek name for the moon. In ancient and medieval folklore, witches are often associated with the moon. *Jessica DiCicco, the voice of Selina, also voices Miele, Zing, Lucy and Evie. *Eleonora Reti, the original/Italian voice of Selina, also voices Tressa and Yucca. *She is the first known witch from Earth. **She is one of two characters from Earth to be schooled in the Magic Dimension. The other being Roxy. *It is revealed that Selina was a childhood friend of Bloom. *Selina is the first main female antagonist in series since the Trix. *It is revealed that Selina is using the Trix, but making the Trix feel that she's the one serving them. *She had already tried to remove the Trix from her way by sending them in Legendarium world and not telling them that they could get stuck in it's fictional world. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 6 Category:Female Characters Category:Enemies Category:Cloud Tower Category:Major Characters Category:Earth Category:Gardenia